


Just In Case

by intern_at_german_chapterhouse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Iron Family, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intern_at_german_chapterhouse/pseuds/intern_at_german_chapterhouse
Summary: "Just in case."Tony tells himself that he'll be okay. He'll make it back.But, just in case...





	Just In Case

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000004263 StartFragment:0000000435 EndFragment:0000004246

“Just in case,” Tony whispered and put his glasses in their casing with the boy's name written on top. He had been improving them over the last five years, but Parker would easily recognize them. And the kid wasn't stupid, Tony was sure he'd be able to handle the tech inside even though he had missed the last five years of technological advancements. Tony wasn't planning on dying the next day, but just in case something did happen, he wanted to leave Pete something. Because he did plan on bringing the Spiderling back.  
“Just in case,” Tony said. FRIDAY told him that his message had been saved and that she would be able to play it as a hologram, in case Tony didn't make it. Just in case he wouldn't see his family again, at least he'd leave them a message, telling them, how much he loved them. _3000_.

“Just in case,” Tony whispered in Pepper's ear. And she nodded. Of course she'd make sure that Rhodey was okay if something happened to Tony. And of course she'd make sure that Morgan went to MIT and that Parker was taken care of.

“Just in case,” Iron Man told War Machine. And Rhodey quickly hugged his best friend and told him that he must be an idiot if he honestly thought that he wouldn't be there for his wife and daughter if anything happened to him.

“Just in case,” Tony murmured to himself as he finished the armour he had been working on for Pepper. FRIDAY knew when to tell his wife where it was.

“Just in case,” he told Nebula. Just in case she got hurt. The nano-particles in the bracelet he gave her would fill in for the part she might lose. He hated that she was almost entirely made out of tech but at least that meant that he could heal her quickly.

“Just in case.” He hadn't even noticed how often he had said those words. But right after he used the stones to kill Thanos, before he fully realized what was about to happen to him, Tony remembered.  
He remembered the way his hand had been shaking when he wrote Peter's name. The way his heart ached when he recorded that message. He remembered the single tear in Pepper's eye and the look on Rhodey's face. He saw the armour on his wife and remembered the feeling he had had when he finished it and the thankful look Nebula had given him.

And in that moment he realized what he had just done and what it meant.  
And he realized that he had known.  
He had known that this was gonna be it for him, that he wouldn't make it back.  
He had told himself that he'd make it out alive, that he'd be home for dinner. But deep down he had known he wouldn't.  
If he was completely honest with himself, he had to admit that he had known from the day Wanda had screwed with his mind all those years ago. Those nightmares almost came to pass, and some of them did. But he wasn't the only one who survived. Natasha and him were the one's who didn't make it. But the others did.  
Whatever it took, right?

  
And when he saw Peter, crying and scared, and Pepper, calm and composed, and Rhodey, with the hard expression soldiers teach themselves for moments like these, Tony couldn't help but to smile.  
He was hurting all over and moving any muscles, even the tiny ones in his face, sent waves of pain through his entire body. But he smiled. Because Pepper was right. They'd be okay. They'd survive.

“ _Just in case_ ,” he had said. It wasn't “ _Just in case I die_ ”, he had been pretty sure of that.  
It meant “ _Just in case they make it_.”


End file.
